Snow
| birthday = December 7 | gender = Male | height = Varies | weight = Varies | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Himself | occupation = Renegade | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = None | homeworld = Planet Geyser | relatives = N/A | education = | ultimate attack = N/A | signature attack = N/A | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Snow (雪, Sunou) is a male member of the race. Unlike the notable members of the aforementioned race, he does not seem to be aligned with any organization, instead being a nomad that travels from one planet to another, searching for powerful opponents. Appearance Ideally, Snow resembles many of those in the Frost Demon race, with the exception that his mouth is covered from sight. His general appearance consists of a full white mask and body. His mask covers his entire face with a line running up the middle which diverged into three near the top of his head. From ear level, two horns sprout out. Personality Snow often appears aloof and indifferent, rarely showing any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, a result of him carying very little for others. Snow believes that Saiyans (due to them being called the strongest warriors), while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, despite the fact that he is incredibly strong already, even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. As already inferred by most, Snow is very prideful and secure in his own strength. So much so that because both his heart and body are so strong, he had no desire whatsoever for the Dragon Balls and called Frieza weak for relying on it to obtain supreme power. Above all else, Snow rationalizes his motives by claiming that all that he does is in accordance with his "self interest". In most typical cases, Snow feels almost nothing for others, dismissing such feelings as love and ideals as community. Anyone in his way is an enemy whom he will exterminate without hesitation, even if it should be another Frost Demon. While Snow never fights using his full strength unless against those he deems "worthy", he does not hold back his power for reasons such as fighting women or children in battle. He rationalizes that all of his opponents are the same and defeats them accordingly. For one with such pride in his power, cooperation is proof of weakness and being alone is a condition for the strong. Once he judges someone as a obstacle, he is quick to kill without hesitation. In accordance with his pursuit of "self-interest", Snow has a very inquiring mind when there is something he cares about, but at the same time he normally has almost no tenacity of purpose, other than claiming that he wishes to face only the strongest of opponents. If he becomes interested into something else, he will arbitrarily turn his back on what he's doing, even during battle. Stop trolling Someone put alot of effort into this troll. What i noticed is that it's pretty common on this wiki to just overwrite or to just make a site that is not true at all. Please stop doing that because people that just got started with anime will surely be very confused when they see something like this. again credits to the guy that made this. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Transformations Like the other members of , Snow has the capabilities of transforming his physical being. His base form is considered to be his first form, meaning that his first transformation is his second form. This subsequently enhances all of his physical abilities, such as strength and speed, by several times. Unlike the other race members, however, Snow has never used more than his fourth form in actual battle. Second Form .]] Third Form Fourth Form According to Snow, there has never been an opponent capable of making him enter the fourth stage of his transformations, meaning that it is unknown what powers he has in that form. Quotes * (To several Saiyans while fighting them) "Very admirable. The countless attempts that you have made to oppose me is proof of your combined intelligence and abilities. At the same time, they represent each and every one of the hopes that you hold dear. If that is the case, then I will do what I must to crush each and every one of them. So then, with that being said. Come at me with your next move. I will show you the futility of it all." * (After being called "Snow-kun") "...It is Snow. Do not refer to me as you would to a human. When you call me, you address me as "Snow". Call me only that." Behind the Scenes If Grand Supreme Kai is my replacement for Seireitou on this site, then Snow is my replacement for Kamui. Category:Frost Demons